The Voice of Silence
by DNWHDYD
Summary: Jericho struggles with his past. He can't chose his family, but he can chose who he is. Will the others see that, or will he break they're trust with his last name?
1. Smiles

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**I am currently in second block, which only 5 other people bothered to show up for. I finished my project, so I'm just going to work on this now…uh never mind, the bell rang. Let's see how many people are in 3****rd**** block. Okay, 20 out of 30 something, including me. People never show up after snow days. I'll write on this later, we're going to play Apples to Apples. Okay, I lost *sad face*, but I won the argument of cheesiness. Yup, it was weird. I didn't even have time to write 4****th****block, which ironically, is creative writing. Lol got to love irony. 4****th**** block was horrible.**

**Robin: Oh dear goodness, now she's gonna tell us **_**why**_** it was horrible.**

**Ashley: *snort no I'm not…okay, yes I am. **

**Robin: Of course.**

**Ashley: *glares***

**Batman: Just get to the point.**

**Ashley: Maybe I don't want to!**

**Robin: That defies the entire conversation!**

**Ashley: Exactly.**

**Batman: *hits head against wall* WHY CAN'T YOU TWO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND BE FREAKS SOMEWHERE ELSE? HUH? IS THAT TOO MUCH TO ASK?**

**Robin: Yes.**

**Ashley: It is indeed.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Jericho leaned back onto his arms, smiling at the peacefulness of the evening. There was a soft breeze ruffling his hair, the sun warming his skin.

It seemed rare now days that he got time to himself. What, with being an official member of the Teen Titans and all. It was worth it though. He felt like he finally had a purpose now. He wasn't just some freak, who could possess people anymore.

Ad despite where he came from, who his father was, they accepted him. Okay…so that last part was a lie. He hadn't told them yet. It's not that he couldn't. Kole knew sign language, even though she wasn't currently at the Tower. Raven and Robin knew sign language though.

Robin. A main part of the reason he couldn't let them know. If Robin ever found out he was Slade's SON of all people. No, Jericho didn't even want to think about their reactions, especially after what happened with Terra. The team had been rather on edge after her betrayal.

He looked down at the sheet of paper in front of him, tapping his pen against his lips before scribbling down the finishing line.

_You think you know me well_

_Cliché as it sounds_

_You have no clue who wears this careful mask_

_I can easily construct a fake smile_

_Genuine look of diamonds_

_I can lie through my teeth_

_You would believe_

_I am the actor_

_Life is my stage_

_Full of trap doors_

_As people watch my tragedy in peace_

_It's easy to make a lie look truthful_

_Or a truth like a deceit_

_You don't know what I'm really like_

_Can't decipher my mind_

_Unless I let you in_

_Don't hold your breath_

_These walls I build around myself_

_Are anything but paper thin_

"Jericho?" His head shot up, his hands making quick work of hiding the paper.

"How are you doing?" Raven asked, lowering herself next to him.

_Fine_, he signed, smiling politely, _and yourself?_

"Same as usual," she answered wryly.

_You don't want to celebrate with the others?_

"I'm not really the 'party' time."

Jericho nodded his understanding, turning to face the ocean once more.

_I prefer quiet as well._

Raven studied him for a moment, taking in his curly yellow tresses, how the wind messed them up in an adorable way. Her lips felt the urge to lift upward. Why was it always the blonds that caught her attention? She briefly wondered what hair color Beastboy had before he turned into Pop Eye's poster child for spinach, shaking away the though instantly. Looking for something to distract herself from the enigma of her taste in guys, she noticed a green notebook sitting to Jericho's side.

"Have you written anything new?" She asked, knowing he was a poet and artist at heart. She didn't know how someone so sensitive could stand to fight people. He seemed so fragile.

He nodded hesitantly, allowing that he had.

Would you like to see it?

"I would love to."

He smiled shyly, carefully picking out a sheet of paper.

_What do smiles mean?_

_Happiness?_

_Smugness?_

_A mask on pain?_

_Do we ever stop to wonder,_

_What face we wear today?_

_Kind or cruel?_

_Natural or forced?_

_What do our lips say_

_Without voiced words_

The empathy read it, giving him a rare, appreciative smile of her own; making his heart trip over itself.

"It's beautiful."

Jericho suddenly found the ground very interesting, signing a timid, _Thanks._

They sat together for a while in peace, simply watching the sky darken.

"We should go in. We'll need all the sleep we can get, even with the Brotherhood of Evil defeated."

Jericho nodded, offering her a hand up.

Raven showed him to the guest room. What must have been Terra's room, he realized.

_Good night, Raven._

"Good night," Raven answered, moving to go to her own room, "let me know if you need anything.

Jericho nodded, entering the room. Terra's room. Yes, it defiantly wouldn't do to tell them about his relatives.

_Then I won't _SAY_ anything_, he thought wryly.

* * *

**Yes, I did put some of my crappy poetry on here! If you don't like it, you can suck my-yoyo! lol What did you think I was gonna say? XD**

** I started yesterday, but needed to check up on some info today, before I published it. OH MY LAWN GNOMES THIS KID IS PSYCHO! Apparently Joey when crazy sevral times, evil sevral times, and was going to be gay until the writers decided it was too stereotypical. I agree, they need to write about emotional straight guy, and bad boy gay guy or something like that instead. It's these stereotypes that cause sweet guys to become emo. Homophobes won't leave the poor guys alone. **

**Like the sterotype that christains think all gay ppl should go to hell. I'm a christain *raises hand* And I don't judge what's not mine to judge!**

**Sorry about my rant, I tend to do that...oops hehe...**

**Constructive criticism: appreciated**

**Complements: appreciated**

**Flamer: Snickered at **

**PEACE!~**


	2. Glass of water

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership what so ever.**

**Be amazed I actually had time to write today, however, I have been up till 1:00 in the morning so don't be too surprised if this is really messed up. XD**

**Robin: You're back? Yay!**

**Batman: Dear lord, please make her go away.**

**Ashley: I have a cold.**

**Batman: Your point?**

**Ashley: Why do you always assume I have a point?**

**Batman: You're worse than the Joker.**

**Ashley: Actually, I'm apparently married to the Joker and have been dubbed "Robin".**

**Robin: Wait…what?**

**Ashley: Don't over think it.**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

Jericho sat down on the empty bed. It was quiet, but not the comforting silence of the fading sky. Now it was the all consuming darkness which comes in with night.

He frowned, knowing there was no way to avoid thinking about it. He was only delaying the inevitable. Every night the images replayed in his head. Red. A blur of sodden rubies flowing warmly. The horror on the caring faces he had once known. What's wrong? Why do the loving faces not smile? Pain. Infinite agony. It shoots through him. What is this feeling? Make it stop! IT HURTS! Why can't they hear him? Why is there so much red? He misses yellow. Yellow is the color of happiness, of smiles. The red scares him. Why won't anyone stop the pain? Have they no ears to hear his pleading? Wait…why can't he hear his own voice? He needs to find it. He needs to…

Jericho's eyes shoot open, his body jerking forward. He hadn't realized that he had fallen asleep. Taking a few deep breaths, he slowly relaxed back onto the blanket. He willed his mind to leave the subject and focus on something else. Something more relevant, present.

He pulled an iPod out of his suitcase, not wanting to awaken anyone with his guitar, and quite frankly too tired to play it anyway. He checked the tim, finding it to be 2:47 AM. Releasing a shaky breath, he stuck the ear plugs in and scanned over the songs. He settled on "A New Hope" by Broken Iris.

He became aware of a dry feeling in the back of his throat. Silently, he navigated down the empty hallway in search of the kitchen. Pattering over to the cabnet, he clipped his ipod onto his pajama pants and got down a glass.

He nearly dropped it as he heard a quiet "Hello" behind him. He twisted around to see Raven, and quickly returned the greeting.

"What are you doing up so late?" She wondered.

_I was thirsty_ he signed _What about you?_

Rave was silent for a minute.

"I had a nightmare too."

Jericho thought about protesting the "too", but decided to leave it be. Raven was an empath after all.

He filled his glass up with water, watching as Raven started making a pot of tea.

_Does it happen a lot?_

Raven nodded, opening a package of teabags.

"Yes, but it helps to have someone to talk to about it."

Jericho's eyes lit up as a slow smile spread across his face.

_Kole_

He studied Raven's face for a minute.

_Any you?_

"Beastboy is…rather supportive, when he pays attention that is.

Jericho simply smiled in reply, taking a sip of water.

* * *

**Sorry again about taking so long. I can't promise immediate updates with all the chaos that I have on my plate (why a plate? What's wrong with bowls?) right now, but I'm trying. **

**As for the person hating on my super long author notes, either don't read the bold lettering on this page or make the following your moto.**

**Constructive criticism: appreciated**

**Complements: appreciated**

**Flamer: Snickered at **

**PEACE!~**


	3. Not what it looks like

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**I could write a really long author note, but I don't really feel like it right now so you got lucky (no pun intended). Crap, nevermind. I forgot about "Whocares" So I'm going to write one just to piss them off. If they're still reading, don't know why they keep reading if they hate it, but whatever.**

**Robin: You're only talking to me to mess with someone?**

**Me: *shrug* They can skip it if they want. It's just my way of saying "Why the heck are you still reading this if you hate it? & HI!"**

**Robin: You are a very odd person.**

**Me: I know! But I'm you remember?**

**Robin: Crap.**

**Me: Oh, and I stole the keys to the Batmobile so...I'd run if I were you.**

**Robin: YOU DID WHAT?**

**Me: What? I was bored...**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jericho woke up with a start, feeling a bit disoriented. He was on a sofa, with something warm leaning against his side, he noted groggily. Cracking an eye open, hesitant to be bombarded by the light spilling through the windows, he was shocked to find Raven cuddled against his side. The Goth looked half asleep as she took in the current situation as well. Suddenly Jericho was wide awake. He turned to face the sound that had awoken them, only to find a gaping Beastboy, with a shattered plate of tofu at his feet.

"D-dude? What the heck?"

Jericho blushed, standing up quickly, signing _"It's not what it looks like!"_ despite the fact that he knew Beastboy had no idea what he was saying. Raven, however, didn't appear to be affected in the slightest.

"What do you mean '_It's not what it looks like'_?" She yawned, "And Beastboy, close your mouth before flies use it as an airport."

The two boys just stared at her uncomprehending.

"Now, if you don't mind…" She trailed off, closing her eyes and laid back down on the pillows.

By the time everyone had come down for breakfast, things had been straightened out. After a lot of miming, wadded up papers, gang signs, and Robin translating, the incident was cleared up. Over all, Beastboy was just glad that Raven wasn't dating Jericho, not that he liked her or anything…

The high pitch sound of sirens filled the air, causing the Titians to pause their daily breakfast routine, also known as tofu vs. meat smack down.

They hurried to the briefing room, none too shocked that Robin was the first one there. The boy was like a workaholic ninja. Had the Titans not known any better, they would have sworn he had superpowers.

"Alright, Titans, we're heading to the docks. There's a warehouse containing military Zaire Ebola samples. If those agents are set loosed…"

"But who would…?" Starfire began, stopping herself. She already knew who. Robin's very posture confirmed it.

"Slade."

No one saw Jericho's eyes widen behind them.

* * *

**Like it, hate it, want a chocolate chip cookie? You know, if I was pac-man, I would say "Screw ghosts! I'm getting a cookie!" Yeah, I'm aware that makes no sense, but it does in my mind. XD PEACE! huh...I just realized how short my chapters are...epiphany moment.**


	4. Stomachs are good at twister

**Disclaimer: I do not own or make profits off of any of this. Seriously, I write so many of these that I should just get a stamp. Not that I couldn't just copy and paste but still…anyway sorry about the lack of updates, but my homework pile is taller than me!**

**Robin:**** Everything is taller than you haha!**

**Ashley:**** You're one to talk short pants!**

**Batman:**** I know that I was drunk when I adopted Robin, but how did I end up with **_**you**_**?**

**Ashley:**** I am the girl version of Dick Grayson (aka the first Robin, aka who you adopted when you were drunk as a kangaroo in stilts) and Jason Todd, Tim Drake, & Damien Wayne are the voices in my head. A friend of mine is the girl version of Batman and has a split personality between Bruce Wayne (you) & Terry McGinnis. Does that make since? Good.**

**Batman: *shakes head* I'm never going to get drunk EVER again. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was the longest car ride Jericho could remember. The longest seven minutes of his life. Only minutes before he had been in Titans Tower, but it felt like an eternity.

_~Flashback~_

_The map on the screen went black. On cue, Robin's eyes narrowed behind their protective mask. Jericho remained in the back of the group, still soaking in what had just happened. What had happened anyway? What would his father want with-_

"_Raven. Starfire. Loop around the back way. Block anything coming in or out of the building." They nodded at Robin's order. "The rest of us will go in the front way. Wait for our single. We'll go in at the same time, and try to catch them off guard. Alright?" More nodding, Jericho was starting to think it was a main form of communication here._

"_Then Titans GO!_

Dread pulsed through his veins as he thought about whom he was going to face; the person behind the mask that he would be fighting.

Either no one noticed, or thought odd of the anxiety, written in what might as well have been bold letters, across his face. Perhaps that was everyone's reaction to Slade.

His stomach was playing twister, causing him to wince. What would happen next? What if Slade recognized him? What if he told the team? What if-

He stopped the thoughts, feeling as if his brain would explode from the pressure, and focused on controlling his breathing. Slade would NOT find out. Jericho hadn't seen his father in years, what reason would he have to recognize him? And the team definitely would NOT find out. Who knows what they would think of the infamous Slade being his family?

Not family_._ He corrected himself. Family didn't shoot each other. Family didn't let someone slit their throat. Family didn't purposely endanger each other's lives.

No. Slade was not his family. None of his past relatives were. They were simply people who shared his DNA. Nothing more.

Jericho's thoughts reeled as the car halted. He swallowed painfully. This was it. He looked down at his trembling hand as it touched the car door handle. No turning back now.

* * *

**You thought you were going to see Slade huh? Well APRIL FOOLS! A day late, but…I can't be held responsible for my attention span.**

**PEACE!**


	5. Here goes nothing

**Discalimer: I don't own Teen Titans. **

**I might as well write some updates while I have time. Until I actually post it though, here's some waffles! Not syrup though, you're not tricking me into buying that from Canada too like their bacon. IT IS NOT BACON! IT IS HAM AND WE ALL KNOW IT! Although it is good ham…**

**By the way, listen to the Blowsight cover of "Pokerface" while reading this! Why? No reason at all, I just have it in my head…lol emo dudes can turn everything into crack XD They can even turn crack into crack! …it makes sense if you squint one eye & stand on your thumbs…**

**Enjoy! **

The teens got into position, ready to take action. Within seconds, they were fighting Slade's robots, a small mercy granted to Jericho that his father was not in sight. Perhaps he would not even bother to show up. Perhaps he had simply sent his drones to do whatever task he had come up with. Perhaps… Fate is not so kind as to allow words such as "Perhaps" and "Hope" to intervene. Hand to hand combat with Robin was none other than Slade. He froze for a second, eyes locked on the two as they fought. Distantly he wondered why his father was going easy on Robin, as if playing a game with a toddler that really wanted to win. They seemed to be having an exchange, but he was too far away to hear.

His lack of concentration earned him a blow from behind. Falling to the ground, he mentally chaste himself. As he rose to his feet, readying himself to face his attacker, an eye from across the lot met his, recognition lighting it. Whoever said "here goes nothing" was an idiot.

However, Slade was not distracted enough for Robin to gain an upper hand, on the contrary Slade seemed to decide to end his little game, pulling the struggling bird in an iron headlock. Jericho noted with surprise that he had taken care to choose a maneuver that would not injure the boy. Odd, what did he want with an angsty teenage superhero?

"Joey," came a familiar silky voice.

The other titans looked on the scene, confusion evident in their gaze. Just the same, they continued to fight the droids, Starfire making her way through the machines to help Robin.

The familiar voice continued in an even tone, "Since when are you a Titan?"

_Since when do you care?_

Seeming to read Jericho's thoughts, he continued, "Well, isn't this bordering ironic?" he glanced down at the peeved captive in his arms, who contained such fury against him, "I wonder…do they know?"

"Leave my friends alone!"

Starfire threw starbolts at him which he easily dodged, then throwing her fist ion the direction of his mask. He caught her by the wrist, tossing her into a building.

_Not as careful with her_… Jericho noted.

"Now where was I?"

**Don't you just hate it when people say "Where was I?" or "Where were we?" when they know perfectly well? No? Yes? Papercrane? I can make a paper crane out of a sticky note! XD**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, or can do origami. PEACE!**


	6. Baby Daddy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. At all. Hobo, right here. *points* Okay, I'm in a car riding back from vacation, so I'm kinda bored and killing my iPod/cell phone batteries. Therefore, you get updates! **

**Enjoy!**

Slade paced forward calmly, the way he did everything, come to think of it. Using little effort, he maneuvered past the Titans, halting in front of Jericho.

"Hello son. You've made some new friends I see."

Jericho didn't move an inch, just stared at the man facing him, showing no exterior emotion. Beneth the surface, however, a riot was taking place; a war between mind and emotion. His insides twisted uncomfortably once more, the sensation stronger this time, causing hot bile to threaten to rise. His head was so cluttered with question and dred that he found himself wishing he could shake them out of his ears like water at a pool. The question that seemed to be dominating his mind, however, was "what now?"

What now indeed.

He kept his eyes locked on Slade, unwavering, and unwilling to meet the gaze of the Titans. Slade knew. They knew. Everyone knew. In less than a week his dirty secret was out in the open.

Raven rushed to his aid, ignoring Slade's words, while the others looked on in shock. This would be sorted later, she decided. Her friend was in danger, and that was all she cared about at the time being.

She levitated a slab of concrete in the air, heaving it at the man with an "S" on his chest.

Not taking his eyes off of Jericho's, Slade flicked a smoke bomb at their feet.

"We will meet again Titans. _All _of us."

The cement met empty ground, not a surprise to them, but still annoying.

Beastboy was the first to break the shell shocked silence.

"So, was he just messing with us, or is Slade really a baby daddy?"

**Sorry, I just had to use the term "baby daddy" for some reason hehe. Blame it on my friends' weird family group thing. XD In it, I'm Robin, a chick is Batman (my dad), and a dude is my mom (Superman). The only gender appropriate one in the direct Batrelation thingy is Alfred (who is in fact a guy, who needs to go make me a sammich if he's reading this). We got bored…we also have an Artemis, Miss Martian, Aqualad, maybe Kidflash, and ex Red Arrow. Superboy's still open for anyone who wants him along with most of the justice league! (yes, this is how we spent a whole class period, we got bored). Hmm, lets see if I can make this A/N longer than the actual story….hmmm….**

**Dudes, I went to a hippy store. I found a dress made of weed there, no joke! The tag that tells you the material and crap said 100% hemp with a pot leaf on it, size small. Oddly enough, it was a really cute dress (I was looking for the size on it, and it was my size! But you know…kinda made of marijuana and my dad was there...). My dad told me not to catch it on fire, or chew on it XD lol.**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, want that dress (you little druggy freaks XP lol)**

**PEACE! Oh, with the hippy store thing, I might not have wanted to add that this time…**


	7. Awkward

**Disclaimer: ION**

**Wow, I'm finally updating. (mostly because I forced myself to stay still, but….yeah) Sorry, I'm a horrible updater. My attention span just isn't the nor (I probably have said that in previous chapters but oh well. FAIL WAIL & EPIC FIN!).**

**The real reason I'm updating: Insomnia. I work best when I sleep worst. Odd? Maybe… XP**

**Robin****: You're letting us talk in the A/N?**

**Ashley****: Yeah, I haven't in a while, so I own ya.**

**Robin****: Yay!**

**Batman****: *broods* I have to listen to you two talk? AGAIN?**

**Robin****: …**

**Ashley****: …**

**Robin & Ashley****: I LOST THE GAME!**

**Batman****: I hate you.**

**Enjoy!**

The ride back was extremely quiet. The awkward silence even clung to Beastboy. Jericho wasn't sure what was worse, the anticipation as they drove to the tower, or what would actually take place at the tower. His insides once again found themselves tangled carelessly into various knots.

He swallowed as the car stopped, doors creaking open and slamming shut. Had they always been this loud?

He briefly wondered why they hadn't just come out with it yet. What difference did it make where they asked him the questions? And it would be the same questions.

As they approached the main room, he took a seat, aware that this would be an exhausting conversation. When Robin spoke up first he was neither disappointed nor surprised.

"Is it true?"

He didn't need to specify. Jericho signed back '_Yes'_.

Mask clad eyes narrowed.

"Did you come here to work undercover for him?"

Jericho shook his head swiftly. '_No! Of course not!_'

Robin stood in front of him. _Like he's interrogating a criminal,_ Joey thought dryly.

"Then why would a son of _Slade_ of all people join the Titans?"

Jericho locked his green eyes on white out lenses, his gaze not wavering.

'_Why does anyone join the Titans? Because they want to have purpose, to help._'

Raven yanked on Robin's wrist, "May I speak to you for a minute."

Robin looked like he was about to protest, then realized it wasn't a question. With a glance back at the blond artist, he followed Raven into the hallway.

"What?" The sooner he rejoined the rest of the team, the better.

"You know exactly what! Jericho's our _friend_. We can trust him," Raven whispered furiously.

Robin pulled his arm back to his side, keeping his voice low as well.

"We don't know that! He's Slade's son for crying out loud!"

"So you're judging him by his parentage? That's rich coming from someone that's trying to get out of Batman's shadow."

Robin glared, "This isn't about me. This is about the fact that he is the son of the most evil being on the planet."

Raven crossed her arms, "What about me? My father is an inter-dimensional demon."

"That's different-"

"You know very well that it isn't. You're letting your issues with Slade effect you're judgment."

"What if you're wrong?"

"What if I'm right? We won't know unless you give him the same thing you give every other person."

Robin turned to walk back into the living room, "And what is that?"

"A chance."

Robin sighed, knowing he had lost, "Fine, but this one's on you."

Jericho looked up as the door swished open to see, Robin brooding, and Raven wearing a triumphant half smile. He looked at the empathy questioningly before his eyes flickered back to Robin, waiting for the decision.

"You can stay with the Titans," the boy wonder stated bluntly, "but you will fill out a report. I don't want anymore surprises."

With that he left to brood further in the evidence room.

Jericho caught Raven's eye.

'_Thank you_.'

**I love making Jericho and Raven BFFs, I don't know why I just do! If I could, I'd make them bro-fist! XD But Raven bro-fisting anyone is stretching it. *re-reads that sentence* That didn't come out right…**

**Tell me if you love it, hate it, will shank me with a cookie if I don't update, etc…**

**PEACE!**


End file.
